Sedated
by Slayer3
Summary: silly, fluffy, song fic. Nikki's toughts Post Lights! Camera! Val!


Title: Sedated

Summary: silly, fluffy song fic.. Nikki's thoughts Post Lights! Camera! Val!

Flavor: Humor/Romance

Rating: PG

S/U: "I wanna be sedated" by The Ramones

A/N: This fic is dedicated to anyone who has shamelessly danced around their room to their favorite song..

Twenty-Twenty-Twenty four hours to go 

_I wanna be sedated_

_Nothing to do _

_Nowhere to go_

_I wanna be sedated_

Nikki never felt so happy in her whole life.. She was so happy. She was almost giddy. Here she was the last  person in the entire world who anyone would've thought would be dancing around their apartment to "I wanna be sedated" by the Ramones.. of all things.

Just get me to the airport 

_And put me on a plane_

_Hurry, Hurry, Hurry_

_Before I go insane_

_I can't control my fingers_

_I can't control my brain_

_Oh, no, oh, oh, oh_

But here she was, doing just that. Why? Because for all intense and purposes she was in love. With Johnny of all people.. She thought that she could never fall for a guy like him.. Or any guy for that matter, she was way too stubborn for that, and besides she already gotten her heart broken before, and wasn't quite in the mood for another serious relationship.

Twenty-Twenty-Twenty four hours to go 

_I wanna be sedated_

_Nothing to do_

_Nowhere to go_

_I wanna be sedated_

But she found out very quickly that she couldn't help herself sometimes. Especially since the incident in the van where she kissed him and then he kissed her in the office. Ever since then she hadn't been able to wipe that smile off her face..

Just put me in a wheelchair 

_And put me on a plane_

_Hurry, Hurry, Hurry_

_Before I go insane_

_I cant control my fingers_

_I cant control my brain_

_Oh no , oh, oh, oh_

Every time she saw him her heart would beat just a little quicker, and her palms would get all sweaty.. 

Twenty-Twenty-Twenty four hours to go 

_I wanna be sedated_

_Nothing to do_

_Nowhere to go_

_I wanna be sedated_

Then suddenly, seemly out of nowhere, she heard a knock at her door._ Who could that be? I wasn't expecting anyone? _She thought as she slowly opened the door.. 

Johnny! _She exclaimed _What are YOU doing here?. I mean.. I didn't exactly know you were coming.._ She said a little sheepishly because she realized that I wanna be sedated was still playing…Although she did manage to turn it down a little.._

What..? I cant visit a friend_ He said with a slight smirk on his face._

No, no I mean of course you can.. I just…I- I was…_She was at a total loss for words. Something that never happened to her before…_

So..? What were you doing before I got here anyway? I thought you were having a party in here or something, with that music that was playing.. And what's up that song anyway? I wanna be sedated?_  Johnny had the most innocent of looks on his face, but on the inside it was a  totally different story_

Oh, Oh.. I was..(_big pause).._I was doing nothing. Nothing at all.. Just… um.. listening to..you… music.._ She was visibly flustered, although she was trying very hard to appear absolutely normal.._

Oh really? I could've sworn that I saw you dancing just now. _He said with an even bigger smirk on his face.._

_Oh my god! How, How, could he have seen me! I thought I..I didn't.. Oh crap. Now he's gonna think I'm like totally weird or something.. She thought as  sheer panic rushed over her like a tidal wave._

Seeing how even more flustered she'd become. He began to try to calm her down somewhat..

Don't worry Nik, its okay.. I mean we've all danced around our apartments at time or another.. Its not a big deal..Really.._ He said trying to conceal his laughter…_

_Why is he trying to torture me? I mean haven't I been humiliated enough, now he's laughing at me.._ Nikki thought with an exasperated look on her face..

In fact I was thinking of joining you.. You don't mind do you? _He said with a smile_

_What! He wants to what! I can't believe he had the nerve to…Did he just say he wanted to join me.._ Nikki thought – Well why not.. I mean.. Just as long as you don't tell anyone about this.. Cause the last thing I need is…_She started so say, but he cut her off.._

You're secrets safe with me Nikki_ He said reassuringly _May I have this dance. He held out his hand, She took it and they both started to dance to "I wanna be sedated"..

Just put me in wheelchair 

_And get me to show_

_Hurry-Hurry-Hurry before I go loco_

_I cant control my fingers_

_I cant control my toes_

_Oh no, oh , oh, oh_

_Twenty, Twenty, Twenty four hours to go_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Nothing to do_

_Nowhere to go_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Just put me in a wheelchair_

_And me to show_

_Hurry, hurry, hurry_

_Before I go loco_

_I cant control my fingers_

_I cant control my toes_

_Oh no oh, oh, oh_

_Bam-Bam,Bam,Bam_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Bam, Bam, Bam, bam_

_I wanna be sedated_

_I wanna be sedated.._


End file.
